Tease
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Sleepover at the Kings for all the teenagers, Chloe and Alek play a game of Tease... More to come, and I'm in love with reviews!  Please PM me if you want me to write a story to any plot/ or write a certain thing for Chloe and Alek. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I laid out on the couch/bed with Amy while we had one of our tri-monthly girls only sleepovers "I invited Jasmine" I sighed "But I don't know if she'll show up" Amy and I had taken every blanket from almost every room and closet and put it on the bed. We were trying to make it softer with quilts and comforters, but it only midly worked most of the time. "Remember when we took ballet?" I pointed to the Black Swan movie, "What if that had happen to us?"

"Not funny" She looked at her phone "My dad 1 is being crazy"

"Via who?" I raised an eyebrow at her phone. It was going offf, someone was sending her a book about her dad I guess.

"Via Dad 2" Nodding I pushed myself off the couch, and to the food. Popcorn, snacks, and drinks covered my counter along with a stack of money for take-out. My mom had taken advantage of me being with Amy leaving Amy a set of rules for me, my mom was going off on a vacation with Frank for the weekend. That gave me the house to myself and I hadn't dared to tell Alek or Paul- they'd think that would be an invite. I looked at the money, and then felt the money in my pockets, either we could live off of snacks and go on a serious shopping spree with my pay check and the food money or we could pig out all weekend. "We need music" Amy announced pulling out her iPod, I wanted to laugh at her. Her music was per say interesting when it came to sleepovers. "Where's your protector?"

"I don't want to know" I gave her a look "He's like effin' Voldemort he hears his name and all of a sudden. BAM he knows where you are"

"More like super man listening out for you to whisper his name when you sleep"

"More like an effin' stalker waiting for you to walk out of work" I mumbled "Don't say his name... I haven't gotten the bell yet" I laughed at a bit of an inside joke.

"The bell?" She asked "I thought we were talking about Alek, not your cat"

"NO!" I yelled in defeat "You said his name!"

"What's going on Chloe?" Not even recognizing Amy, that makes her mad. Alek was wearing a tight blue shirt and tan cargo pants, not black for once. Aha. I prefer white and light colors on him in the first place. Not that I really cared what he wore, It's just an opinion.

"Waiting for my mom to get home" I lied and smiled, he believed me until Amy started to speak.

"You're mom's not coming home" Amy's eyes widened "UNTIL TONIGHT" she said in the most obvious way, Alek raised his eye brow at me.

"I think I'm staying tonight" He fell on the bed "Go find some other guys to come over" Amy pressed number 2 on her speed dial and started talking to the exact person Alek was probably not talking about.

"YES PAUL! Alek is here..." She bribed him "I think he says we're going to play twenty questions"

"Not EVEN" Alek tried to get out of it but with my seductive skills, and good looks I told him we would have fun. "You lie"

"No I don't, We're going to play a game" I wasn't as good as this game as Alek, the game of teasing someone. It was working though! "A fun game" I got beside him on the mattress.

"Fine, I'll answer his questions" Alek said trying to kiss me as he pulled me down on his chest.

"O.K." I pulled away from him and he growled "and just so you know, I did that on purpose"

"Well, I think since it's two guys, two girls we should figure this out" She pointed to the sleepover "Sorry Chloe but if my boyfriends coming over I declare we have your guest room"

"That's nasty" Alek looked green.."I mean I didn't want to know that, but if you get the guest room I want this couch right here"

"AMY! NO! We have to sleep in the living room those are the rules" I pointed to the book of rules that followed with every single sleepover, Paul (boys) or not. "So How about you sleep on the floor with Paul"

"And you and Alek are on the mattress? You aren't even dating why should you get the mattress?"

"Let's pretend Alek and I are madly in love, we get this bed" Amy's eyes squinted as I blushed, I felt Alek sit up as I looked at Amy. She smiled and winked at me, like what the hell? I don't care... I don't care if I sleep in a bed with Alek- it's Alek.

"If we're pretending, then we're making this real come here baby" I rolled my eyes and hit him in the face with my pillow, he grabbed the other one and hit me with it. I dropped my pillow and tackled his ass, pinning him below me "Gosh, this is very comfortable"

"Don't get use to it" Jasmine's voice echoed through our little moment "Sorry I'm late"

"You invited her, but not me?" Alek seemed midly hurt. "After all this, you didn't tell me?"

"All of what- you pretending your madly in looove to have the bed!" Amy went into the closet down the hall and pulled down the Air Mattress "Fine. I get the air mattress"

"Not as comfortable as this bed..." Alek taunted Amy, she shot him the bird behind his back and Jasmine said she was going to sleep on the love seat. "Now what are we doing?"

"We're watching movies, eating, probably going to get food later, anything else Amy?" I looked at her, she mouthed something I couldn't read.

"We're playing some pretty fun games..." Just so she could make out with Paul...

"I hope you mean scrabble" I groaned, at least Alek's playful smile didn't vanish.

"You said we'd play a game Chloe"

"O.K. truth or dare- CHLOE!" Jasmine said suddenly, I barely ever heard her yell.

"Dare?" I wasn't a truth kind of person.

"I dare you to go in the bathroom with Alek and stay there for an hour" Easy enough that's dumb. Alek picked me up and I didn't kick or scream I just let him carry me. I heard Jasmine sigh "I couldn't take it anymore" then they started a movie. When were in the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower" Alek said, jokingly.

"Only if I have a blindfold" I commented, "What are we suppose to do up here for an hour?"

"I can think of a few things" I let him get closer to me, as he leaned down and took my face in his my lips touched his bottom lip. "You want me?" He asked before he full on kissed me. I just nodded like an idiot until he kissed me, It was nice until he picked me up and put my on the counter... Thank god for huge counters I guess because I would have fallen in the sink if not, his hands roamed every where from my hips to my waist to my neck. For awhile I had my hands tangled up in his hair making sure we stayed like that for awhile. His breathing, and mine were a little out of the question. The only time we broke apart was to fix the angle to a better position. I let one of my hands fall grabbing his, just holding it because I wanted to.

_knock, knock. _

_"_I have to pee" Paul whispered through the door. Alek pulled away from me, looking at the door. "Realllllly reallly bad" Alek opened the door, Paul was practically dancing as I slid of the counter and after Alek. He opened my bedroom door and walked in, I didn't. I stayed right at the threshold.

"I can't go in there" I said reciting one of the rules "only during a crisis can I go in my room or any other bedroom in the house" Alek shrugged and then I was against the hall wall being pinned willingly by his warm body. I kissed his neck before he could kiss my lips. His hands were pulling me closer to him, his grip on my waist wasn't too tight but it was clearly there. I waited for Paul to come out but he hadn't yet. He was talking on his phone.

"Chloe, kiss me" I continued to kiss his neck making his head go back "This isn't fair"

"It's very fair, you wanted to play a game" I pushed his head forward so his mouth would connect with mine, I felt his claws sort of poking me.

"COOL" Paul ruined the moment once more, "Dude your claws are awesome" He touched Alek's hand. _Don't kill him_

"Let's go downstairs, Alek.. I think we should order some food"


	2. Chapter 2

"What took you so long?" Jasmine laughed at us as she dove into the piles of snacks. Looking at Jelly filled pies, nutter butters, and thousands of little candies. I was starving.

"I was teaching Chloe a lesson on how to clear counter space, very interesting lesson actually. Learned a lot didn't you Chloe?" He nudged me, and half smiled.

"Yeah, Alek's a very great teacher" I punched him in the stomach when Jasmine turned to put popcorn in my microwave, "My counter is really clean" I sounded horrible, lying. It made it obvious that we were doing something other than that.

"Let's order something to eat" Alek said leaning over me on purpose to grab a stack of menus, "Perkin's has take out?"

"Yeah" I yawned "All that hard work made me tired, next time we should clear out my closet. Organization skills" Alek choked on his bottled water when I said that, like I couldn't play his game too. "Something the matter?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"No, just shocked at you being willing to organize... I don't think we finished the bathroom"

"I think we did" I let Alek order in the food, I wanted chicken and their french fries. I walked over to the bed I had forgotten I would share with Alek tonight. He smirked as he took off his shirt and got under the blanket's with me. "I don't know why you did that, you're answering the door"

"I think we should play strip poker" I was good with poker.

"Okay" I said almost as quick as he said it, he smirked at me and then nodded as everyone else agreed, we put in a movie while we waited for food. It was that movie Water Horse, I cried every time- it died in the end! Leaving it's egg...

"Chloe loves this movie" Amy whispered to Jasmine "Right paul?"

"Oh yeah, when it came out we watched it every movie night. So annoying"

"You're one to talk about annoying" Alek growled at him.

"I didn't mean to!" Paul said back leaving Jasmine and Amy confused "I ruined their bathroom cleaning by having to pee"

"Oh" Jasmine was oblivious to the fact that we were making out in that bathroom, or at least I hoped she was. Alek moved closer to me, his arm around my waist but not obvious under the blankets, not that anything would be with the amount we had.

"I want-" Alek started to say but the doorbell rang, he got up and jogged to the door. He started to rudely laugh at the guy, realizing he forgot the money I went over to give it him.

"Ale- um hey Brian" I squeezed past Alek "Since when do you work at Perkin's" WTF. I thought he was rich?

"Since you left me" This was my fault "Don't worry, the pain stopped. I see you moved on, when's your baby due?"

"August" Alek said "We're super proud actually, we've decided to name it Alek Petrov Jr. Just like his daddy"

"You're such a moron" I snorted handing Brian the money and taking the food, passing it back to Alek "Why would you ask me that?"

"You're sleeping with him right?"

"As a friend, on my couch bed for a sleepover!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah we had to organize Chloe's bathroom, tomorrow or later tonight after the strip poker we're doing her closet" Alek said innocently, reminding me of a little kid.

"I don't know what kind of sick code names those are, but that's disgusting and I have to get back to work" I couldn't help but laugh at Alek's words, even though Brain thought I was some kind of slut- it was funny. I liked Alek a lot and he made me laugh in the most serious situations.

"Gosh, People need to get their minds out the gutter" Alek smirked at me, I knew where is mind was. The upstairs bathroom on the sink.

"You might have been right about us not finishing" My fingers trailing up his bare chest "but we have to eat"

"I like where that was going, let's get back to that and then eat" He said as I walked towards the food, I smirked back at him.

"What was that about?" Amy asked still watching the screen, the little boy was telling his sister about his "Pet". Jasmine didn't even look to be paying much attention to us, even though she could've been. "Food" she mumbled "Paul go get my food" I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the living room sitting down watching the screen too.

"How about we play strip poker when everyone's asleep Alek" I called to him, I heard him cuss under his breath about teasing him.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He said coming up behind me and then sitting beside me "Take off your jeans, they're uncomfortable"

I took off my jeans, I liked shocking Alek. I threw them at him, "We haven't even started to play yet" I bit off a piece of chicken.

"Did you seriously just take your pants off?" He asked me and I nodded, "Okay then"

"You want me to put them back on?"

"No, no.. You're fine" I was making The Alek Petrov nervous? I loved me. We ate and finished the movie, I didn't dare get up. I knew Amy would question me. I put the box beside the bed sliding down waiting for Jasmine to pick out a movie. Alek was against me, as I laid on my side close to him. He touched my arm leaving a trail of hottness on me, "Why are you doing this to me?" He muttered in my hair, I was glad it was dark for a second, the only one that would notice is Jasmine and she hadn't been paying much attention to anything tonight. She was letting loose.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You're very sexy Chloe King" He put his arm around me. I wanted to kiss him again, but I couldn't right now. When everyone went to sleep, we were on. It was a date.

"So are you" I whispered, feeling him move. I knew he was smirking, how could he not smirk at that? It was Alek.


	3. Chapter 3

Alek and I fell asleep, I couldn't keep my eyes open while he held me tightly against him. My fault, but as long as I had Alek I was doing good. I woke up in the middle of the night after a dream I couldn't remember, "Hmm" Alek said as I moved in his arms a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I whispered trying not to wake anyone else up, I turned to face him staying in his one arm hold. I kissed his neck and his hands fell down my mid- back to my lower back.

"Wake me up like that every morning, kay?" He said, I could see him clearly. How he looked tired, but wanted to keep kissing. I felt bad, he had to sleep, he kissed my shoulder as I cuddled into him putting my arms around his waist. "This is shockingly comfortable"

"Shockingly, I'm wearing no pants- you have no shirt on and if my mom walked in I'd never see you again"

"Baby" He groaned at the idea of my mom kicking him out of the house "This is the side of you I like, the one that isn't shy"

"I'm not a slut Alek"

"Never said you were" He kissed me, "Never will think you are" kissed me again, I felt high. "Before this, I thought our song was Scars by Papa Roach"

"I feel insulted" I said pulling back from him "Now what is it?"

"I don't know, but since Brain is a jerk..."

"Yeah... Brian is a jerk" I paused looking at him "Why Alek Petrov Jr. What if I want him to have last name?"

"That's not how it works" Alek said "I got you pregnant"

"WHAT?" Amy jumped up to her feet "That's not how you want to wake up, Chloe why didn't you tell me?"

Jasmine got up "Assasian, last corner" She said before she fully woke up "Uh..Um what's going on?"

"CHLOE'S PREGNANT!"

"NO! NO! It was a joke! J-O-K-E." I let myself think really quick.

"Okay, Okay. Good..." Amy calmed back down and then turned the light on "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Keeping each other very warm since Chloe lost her pants, we were trying to find them" Amy and Jasmine looked at us, but then Amy came crashing down. She had tripped over Paul, I laughed with Alek as we sat up to look at the damage- Paul was still sleeping.

"Why don't you have pants on Chloe"

"They were uncomfortable" I looked at her "I don't like wearing pants when I sleep, and Alek doesn't like wearing shirts It wasn't like we were making out"

"You two were making out!" Amy proclaimed "This is great, great... Chloe and Alek.. Wow Chalek! How cute!"

"Chalek? What the hell is a Chalek?" Paul mumbled, okay maybe he wasn't asleep.

"Chloe and Alek duh..." I looked over at Alek blushing at our new name "This is coool"

"Yeah, I'm glad you two are together. Here I was thinking Alek was just being a pervert"

"No one ever said I wasn't" Alek pointed out "but Chalek is a nice name- even though my name should come first since I'm the hottest"

"I thought I was sexy Alek Petrov" I pouted and he kissed my lips and then realized we were being stared at.

"I thought you said I was too"

"I did" I laid back down, exhausted by everything that had been going on for awhile. "Chalek" I thought about the name, how it tasted, how it felt. "I like it"

"Me too, it's our first big step! HEY THAT'S what we can name our baby"

"Baby?" Paul asked looking around "You had sex? How was it?"

"Creep" Alek looked at him with wide eyes "It's my imaginary sex life, stay out of it." Alek really didn't like Paul- he seemed to ruin the moments but hey, what are brothers for? "And it was fine, we made love for hours upon hours one night while I was guarding her life. We've been blessed with kittens, one named Alek Petrov Jr. and now one named Chalek. Even though the sex was a lot better than becoming a father I enjoy it very much"

"I feel like you've thought about having sex with me before"

"It's very lonely on the roof" was Alek's only response.

"I'm grossed out" Jasmine said looking at the DVD player "I'm going to put a movie on, go to sleep while watching it and pretend none of this happened. When we wake up, we'll start over and then you can tell us about you dating"

"Alright?" Alek said sliding down grabbing me, I loved the feeling of him beside me.

"Um... so Alek, wanna get coffee in the morning?" I asked as he held my hand, he just nodded shutting his eyes. I kissed his lips once more, feeling him smile underneath the touch. "You're a good kisser, King. I'll make you a great kisser though"

"You can't resist me" I said laughing.

"No I can't, but you can't resist me either" I crashed into his mouth again, feeling his tongue in mine. We weren't quiet kissers, we just made out like that for a few seconds.

"GO. TO. SlEEP." A pillow hit me in the back of the head, I growled as I had to break away from him. I wasn't alone "Don't kill me" Amy giggled "God"

"Mmm that was great" He groaned as I got on top of him laying down on his chest, "I'm going to start staying the night every night"

"Shhh Shh, sleep" I said putting my hand over his mouth, he licked my hand until I removed it. He didn't talk again though, we just went right back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with my hair sticking up in a lot of different directions and I couldn't find my pants, it took me awhile to process what exactly went down last night. I knew I had kissed Alek. That's where I started, "How did I get my pants off?" I looked around for the jeans.

"Last night remember? It was great Chloe, I never knew you were so flex-"

"Shut Up Petrov, I'll hurt you" It was coming back to me "I'm going to get dressed, you're going to put on a shirt and we're going to get some coffee" I changed in front of Alek, nothing he probably hadn't seen in the window, it was just underwear in the first place. I wasn't allowed in my room and it was pointless to go all the way upstairs.

"Wow, if I had known this was going to happen... I would have prepared" Alek's arms behind his head as he watched my pull up skirt.

"Zip the side of it" I said as I turned to him, he did so and then I put on a random shirt. "I got to brush my hair, and then we can go" Alek had a shirt on by the time I got downstairs again from brushing my hair, I loved how it felt this morning. Peaceful and whole. Then I started to laugh at something.

"What's funny?"

"Brian works at Perkin's" I couldn't control my laughter "He thinks- aha... Wow." It almost brought happy tears to my eyes "That's great, I dump a guy and he works at Perkin's and brings food to my house, you know what we're eating from there again tonight"

"Are you serious, you should answer the door shirtless" I looked at Alek from the corner of my eye, what a guy. He looked hot all dishelved and couch beded up.

"I'm thinking that's for you, not the fact it would make him so pissed" I grabbed his hand, and his arm "I like this"

"We're mean people when we want to be" he noted what I said "me too and do you hear that?" I listened out for whatever he was referring to, nothing. "No Paul"

"That's so mean" I said as we walked into the coffee shop, "The usual" I nodded to the lady and then Alek order whatever he wanted. I decided I would bring some coffee back for the others. Three tan lines, a little less extra shots than mine though"

"I see how you can go, go go sometimes at training, this is like speed" Alek took a sip of my coffee as I tasted his, not enough in it.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him "Movies, poker? Or are we just going to lay around all day?"

"All three, even though strip poker would be pointless I've already seen what I wanted to see."

"Subtle" I quoted myself, "I know, I know you weren't trying to be"

"Got me" Alek was cute when he was like this, we were cute. We looked good together, we were suppose to be together "I like the way you sleep"

"What do you mean?" I asked, did I sleep funny?

"Peaceful and then when you have a nightmare your nose scrunches up, it's very adorable" I was freaked out that he had noticed that, it was actually pretty romantic that he could say he liked how I slept instead of last night was awesome.

"We should get home, we have to pretend last night didn't happen remember?" He laughed at how our friends couldn't stop listening to our conversations, "You say very a lot"

"Very is a seductive word" He said "Like you are fine, turns into you are very fine. See the difference?"

"Kind of..." I trailed off as we walked inside, him opening the door for me. Amy was walking around with Paul right behind her, looking for us I guess. "Coffee!"

"SAVIOR!" Amy yelled "Of me, not just the Mai.. wait is this your special coffee"

"She toned it down" Alek said as he feel on the bed again "What are we watching now?"

"Aquamarine" Paul complained "Mermaids and shit...So Voldemort? That's what these ladies call you"

"Yeah" Alek wasn't being too mean to Paul at the moment, improvement.

"So I'm dating Alek" I announced "Happened last night during that quick game of truth or dare and Brian works at Perkin's" I started laughing again at that, it was just Karma for leaving me when the assasian was trying to kill me. Karma, for being a jerk all the time about how we couldn't just be friends.

"Yeah, and you're name is Chalek offically" Amy smiled and we started to settle down to a more teenagery place watching movies holding on to each other and talking about how hot some of the actors were, Jasmine even put in her input a few times.

"Alek" I said as I looked at the screen "What's up"

"Just watching a movie with this girl I really like, you?"

"Watching this weirdo next to me watch me instead of the movie" I laughed at him, pouncing on top of him and starting a mini wrestling match. He won pinning me down, we were being watched again "I demand a rematch later"

"Yes holy Uniter" Alek said being a smart ass... "Where has the day gone?"

"Bat man, Cat woman- twice, Twilight all three and now I think we need to order some food"

"Perkin's?" Alek smiled at me and I nodded this time I ordered, knowing for a fact Brian would be the one brining our food. If he spit in it, I would empathy hit it and get him fired. All of us were giggling as we heard the expected knock on the door and a loud sigh. I took my shirt of and went to the other side of the door guarding myself a little.

"So you and your boyfriend like Perkin's?" He said handing me our food, he didn't feel satisfied or anything so I guess he hadn't of been so bright to spit in it after all. That's probably why he works at Perkin's... Duh.

"Baby, you forgot your shirt- oh hey Brian" Alek waved at him as he handed me my shirt, I put it on and then took the food paying Brian and tipping him the minimum. "So what's up dude?" Alek asked Brian.

"Are you with Chloe?" He asked him, I thought it was pretty obvious but again, that's why he works at Perkin's... I wonder if he was too stupid to work at McDonald's... Maybe he had a second job there. *Mental shrug*

"Sort of, I slept with her on her couch last night because she lost her pants- you know how that is with Chloe, always losing those pants"

"And clearly her shirt around you, well I have to go"

"HEY! I'm glad you came out the closet Brian. More power to you" I busted out laughing as Alek shut the door, how mean were we? Very mean. "That was awesome" Alek said.

"That made my life" Paul added in "I mean that was so mean!"

"Yeah it was, but hey.. He's a jerk anyway" I smiled at Alek who was still laughing a little. I could fall in love with that kid.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm just saying, If I had mai powers I would take over the world" Paul concluded his never ending chatter over what he would do if he had what I had, sometimes I thought that included Alek. Thinking of Alek made all those warm, mushy feelings come back inside my head. The thing I never liked about Twilight was how they couldn't sleep, I find sleeping in Alek's arms while he's in a peaceful sleep is the closest I'll ever get with him- At least while I'm in high school and not wearing a wedding ring. I lived for those perfect little cliche moments every girl dreams of.

"Chloe!" Amy called brining me back to my non-Alek afternoon. I hated Basketball, I knew if I said that in front of him I'd be sleeping on the couch metaphorically. "Stop thinking about him for _one _second!"

"Oh, Another thing I would do-"

"Shut-up Paul" Amy and I said together as he started going into another conversation, of course he ignored us and continued talking about a signal light Bat-Man or something. Then we walked by the Perkin's, I hated being mean but I felt it was completely called for, this time though I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. Then again, he would never apologize for not answering my phone calls and taking other girls out dancing and sending me pictures of him kissing them now would he? Nope. What's the point in apologizing to someone like that in the first place? It's just inviting them to step on you all over again. Part of me also thought he paid those girls to kiss him.

"I had sex with Paul" Amy said, and I looked at her quickly "That works!" She pointed to Paul who pointed right back at her "I got my saying to get your attention"

"I think I threw up a little" I told her as she snickered, this was becoming depressing. Alek and I could joke around and be completely funny but Paul just wanted to talk about Comic Books and Mai and Amy just wanted to talk about shoes. I wanted to talk about how much I liked Alek. "Ah, work" I sighed looking at the door to my job "Three minutes early. Wanna see Lana have a heart attack?"

"Let's do it!" We all walked in together and Lana dropped her floral dresses, Amy waved and Paul just walked into the coffee shop.

"I'm so amazed!" Lana said picking up the stack and then handing them to me "This does not count as overtime though"

"You're so funny!" I said sarcastically, she turned around and walked off to her regular bitchy desk. Oh, sometimes what I would do to her and those annoying cheerleaders...Oh, what I would do. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing in tones that meant Paul was calling. He was right across the room, what did he need to call me for? I gave him my mai look telling him he better chill out. He just gave me that innocent look saying he didn't mean to make me mad.

I heard the bell ring, and in walked Alek Petrov listening to his iPod and nodding to himself. What a dork, I looked at Paul who lit up seeing Alek. He motioned for him to sit by him and Amy but Alek chose the opposite direction toward his friends. I didn't let it effect me, I just wished he'd of kissed my forehead at the least.

The bell rung again, I half expected Jasmine but it was Brian who was wearing his rich clothes instead of that crappy uniform from Perkin's. "Brian" I sighed looking over at Alek and his friends who weren't paying attention "I'm sorry for what I did to you"

"Apology accepted" He smiled, I guess that's why I liked Brian in the first place he forgave me for anything and everything I did to him. Not that it was fair for me to do that to him in the first place, but... It felt good to say I was sorry.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what do you want?" He looked over at Lana and asked for my opinion on two shirts that he randomly picked up from the Men's rack. "The left one suits you, but the right one might be a better choice" I said like I was working.

"I was wondering if during your break if you'd like to get coffee"

"Sure, then we can talk"

"It's a date"

"No it's not" I let myself frown at his words, as he walked over to the coffee shop and nodded towards an angry looking Paul. If Paul could have any shirt made at the moment it would say 'TEAM ALEK' in big red letters, I would bet my pay check on it.

Kate Voegele started playing in the shop, _Playing with my heart _I couldn't help but look over at Alek who was still not looking at me. I then turned to Brian's conversation.

_"...No she fell for it dad, the uniter will be dead by sun down..." _I dropped everything in my hands and motioned towards Paul to come here NOW. I wasn't allowed to have my phone out anymore in front of Lana. Paul bounced through the shop.

"Remember when I said you were my sidekick, get Brian out of here now" Paul smiled proudly and then went back to the coffee shop, he walked over to Brian and slapped him in the face. Idiot. Oh my GOD, if Brian was going to kill me he could easily kill Paul as well...

"That's for touching my girlfriend, and my best friend PUNK" Paul yelled "Get out of here"

"I'm going to have coffee with Chloe" He objected and finally the team Alek was hanging with looked up at the soon to be fight or arguement about to start.

"I would go handle that" Lana said, that was my perfect time to get up and walk into that place.

"Chloe explain to your friend that we're having coffee" Brian tried playing that innocent human card on me but I was not buying that. I looked at him with disgust. Then I realized again that people were looking and I had to give them some kind of show besides, I'm the uniter, and you can't kill me.

"Um, Yeah Paul we're going to have coffee... Somewhere else" Like in a back alley where I was going to rip his vocal cords out. Lana nodded to me to get this fool out and I took him out.

_"...King girl actually has a love life..." _I heard one of Alek's dumb friends comment, I ignored it smiling at Brian and apologizing once more for Paul.

He just put his arm around my shoulder, I didn't know if I should play into it. Say I had a boyfriend, or kill him right now. It would best to kill him now, but I didn't see how. "I wish I had kissed you" It was the truth, if I had kissed him he would be six feet under and not a threat.

"You have a boyfriend" He tried to come up with an excuse why he wasn't going to kiss me but we both knew it was because I could kill him. He still thought I didn't know about his plan, but it was unreasonable for him not to know I probably heard him.

I heard foot steps running up behind me, it was Paul again and this time he brought Amy "Alek just flipped out in there" He breathed holding his knees, reason two why he wasn't exactly the side kick. He couldn't even run fast, funny but not fast.

"Paul and Amy get out of here" I saw a man with familiar claw marks coming toward the group. Brian held my arms so I couldn't move. "RUN!" I screamed at them, retracting my claws into Brians hand. He yelled in agony and I took off after my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chloe stop, STOP" Brian said, as he caught up with us. I was nearly dragging Paul around the corner, "I was only trying to help you, I meant what I said I'm in love with you Chloe King and I know what you are" I guess my heart was supposed to melt in his hands right then and there, but I couldn't trust him. I knew that he was danger, funny how I might of hurt him but he was literally going to stab me in the back.

"Pathetic" Paul said "That's how it always goes- bad guy tries to make up for what he did and later on betraying the hero. Helpful side-kick risks his life to save her and BAM! We win"

"Thanks for the comic book advice retard but I'm trying to have a conversation" No. He. Didn't. I punched him in the nose, this was not cool! He didn't just call my best friend a retard! We took off running again, this time back into my job area. Panting and listening to what Paul was saying about that being freaking awesome I went back to work.

"Oh, um... Exes you know?" I told Lana and she just nodded, she owed me a little more than my job back so it all played out pretty good. Alek and his friends were gone by the time we were back though, I frowned inwardly, I knew though I did the same thing sometimes to him. Blocked him out, and hung out with my own people. That's life I guess, I shouldn't get jealous of his friends. That's not good foundation for a relationship.

"Tell me about your new guy" Lana said interupting my mindless folding of the wife-beaters (Under-shirts) that we had. "He seems cute, he's been around here before though. A boy your age?"

"Finally" I mumbled and went back to what I was doing. Lana didn't drop the conversation like I wanted her to do, instead she continued going on about how Alek made sure I was on time and I seemed to be less distracted in the past few days than I usually was. "Can you turn that up?" I asked as an unfamiliar song came on. Amy walked into the store showing me something on her phone.

_Alek Petrov is MARRIED to Cheryl :) Lovett _

"People do that all the time" I said and then started paying attention to the song instead of the jealously raging inside of me, I wanted to call that boy up and ask him how immature he had to be. If he was jealous of the time I spent with Brian than he needed to realize that BRIAN is trying to kill me. I'm not the bad guy in this situation. "Maybe their just friends" It was like the stuff coming out of my mouth was completely different from how I was feeling.

_I don't think of you Every day and night I got things to do  
>Yeah, I'm doing alright So, I can't explain<br>Why in times like these I nearly go insane  
>When you're not here with me<em>  
><em>(Chorus) Oh, I know its really over<br>And you're never coming back  
>And there's no way that I can make it right<br>Still I wonder, Oh I wonder Oh baby,  
>I can't help but wonder<br>Who's kissing you tonight_  
><em>Oh, and it's the jealousy<br>That's hurting me  
>So, why can't I let it be<br>Why can't I just let go  
>Oh, but the thought of you<br>Somewhere with someone else  
>Doing what we used to do Feeling what we felt<em>  
><em>(Chorus)<br>Oh, I know its really over  
>And you're never coming back<br>And there's no way that I can make it right  
>Still I wonder, Oh I wonder,<br>Oh baby, I can't help but wonder  
>Who's kissing you tonight<em>  
><em>Oh I know its really over<br>And you're never coming back  
>And there's no way that I can make it right Still I wonder,<br>Oh I wonder Oh baby, I can't help but wonder  
>Who's kissing you<br>Who's kissing you tonight  
>Who's holding you tight<br>Aw, who's kissing you tonight_

Amy half smiled nodding to me "Yeah, you're probably right... Anything new in stock?" Thanks Amy, I thought to myself as she kept me on track of my work instead of thinking about something else.

"Red or White?" I asked holding up two different shirts that were the same style "Maybe orange might be a better color on you if you're thinking about getting _that _Hat"

She just looked at me with tight eyes, "I think the red one would look good on you" I rolled my eyes, my mom would freak out if I wore something that low cut and it wasn't one of those shirts you could add a tank-top under it to make in acceptable. "I'll buy it for you!" No stopping her, and of course Lana would encourage a purchase from her.

"Fine, I'll wear it sometime"

"Study date tonight, come alone" Study date night was important to us, we gathered around a circle table with alll our books and pretended to study while we read articles from cosmo and funny captions in Paul's comic books. Sacred things, no outsiders aloud!

"I'll take you up on that, we can talk about our problems" Hmm, I love it. "I'll bring the crack" I jokingly said.

"I'll bring the seasons of Japan!" Amy laughed as she walked with her bag of our clothes throwing the red shirt at me. I texted my mom telling her what I was doing tonight. After hours of doing the same boring things I got the signal to close up, finally right? I changed in the dressing room and then left the place running to the meeting place, old shirt in my bag and a smile on my face.

That's why you always have good friends backing you up all the way even though sometimes you make bad choices! Amy was sitting next to Paul holding a white bag with a tree on it. Season of Japan tree, "Yum" I said.

"I told you, that shirt looks great!" She mused as I opened up each box seeing which one looked better. "So..."

"So..." I repeated after her and she smirked "I don't think anyone was following me but hey, you never know"

"Did you bring the crack?" She asked, I pulled out my bag of Dum-Dums. If she ate all the blue ones I was going to hurt her. "Goodie!"

"How's Alek" Paul asked, of course he asked about him. That was his little man crush.

"Last time I heard from him, was at school when he called me 'King' and told me that I looked nice" Amy just laughed at my sarcasm "and then he said you were his favorite out of the group"

"Not uh! You lie!" Amy squealed as Paul's face rose into that Paul smile and dropped "Paul, baby you're my favorite in the group"

"You're lying too!" He said upset, it made me burst into laughter. I loved my friends, the way they could just be so stupid to the fact that nothing was the same.

* * *

><p>I was biting on a dum- dum when my phone lit up, it was Alek and I was a little un-interested to answer it. I wasn't mad at him- well yeah I was mad at him. "Hey" I said when I answered it, he was probably looking for me.<p>

"Hey" He said calmly, I heard the sound of guy's laughter in the background "I have a math question"

"And I have crack and Season's of Japan in front of me, I have to go" I told him in anger, hanging up on him "Guys, let's go to my house and record a new video for Paul's channel"

"Yeah, are we dancing or are we going to talk about problems?" He said before he got excited.

"Dancing duh" He let himself get excited, we walked out of the secret place and to Amy's car. She was trying out new songs like 'Bedrock' which was playing right now. I was doing the new music thing with her as well, she and I started singing. When we pulled up to a red-light "Whatcha say" came on and we just started singing louder.

"My ears are bleedin'" Paul commented as Amy came to one of those jerk-you-forward stops. "And I think I just broke something" Amy mocked him making funny facial expressions. I took their hands as we ran inside, my mom wasn't home yet. That was great, Amy beat me up to my room screaming at the top of her lungs when she opened the door.

"Alek" I yelled as he came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! ALEK!" Paul yelled pushing me down, I hit the floor- Did I mention the few sneaky drinks that Paul, Amy and I might of had. That made it easy for me to fall and start laughing, I hoped Alek didn't know why we were acting like this. Amy was holding her knees laughing at me and Paul was trying to pick me up but failing epically. We need to get him to work out a little more, that would be great.

"Chloe..." Alek said as he got away from the bed and walked towards me. "Amy and Paul, I think you should go home"

"We could say the same thing to you mister!" Amy said swatting at him, maybe it wasn't exactly sneaky drinks but more as taking the bottle and passing it around.

"Get out" He demanded, and I didn't like his tone. So I followed my friends, getting out as well. "Not you Chloe" He rolled his eyes and pulled me back. "What's wrong?"

"You like me right?"

"Obviously" He said back, he was treating me like a little kid when I was able to understand what he was saying. I was able to get that he liked me, but how much did he like me.

"Then I don't want to be in the privacy of my house or yours all the time, would it kill you to pretend you're interested in me? I'm sure that I'm not the most popular girl in the school and not that many people know me by Chloe but if this is ever going to work I'm not a secret" I paused, I sounded serious I just hoped he was taking it as serious as I wanted him to. "I have enough secrets to keep from everyone, and I never wanted you to be one of them"

"I'm sorry" He said in a whispered tone.

"For what exactly?" Of course, I knew what was coming up next. You don't say sorry like that unless you're about to break someone's heart.

"I can't" He said and I just looked at him with my blue eyes.

"Then go" I pointed to the window "I'm sure someone else can do your job" He did as I told him, stopping for a second opening his mouth and then deciding against it. I walked downstairs to see my two best friends, sobered up and ready to offer any advice needed.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" I heard Jasmine yell as she broke into my house "Where's Alek?"<p>

"I wouldn't know" I said "Last night we got in a fight" I explained and Jasmine just looked down at her feet, again a look most kids would know by now. I would know by now because I'd seen that look before in my mom's eyes "He's gone isn't he" Jasmine nodded, and asked me what our fight was about "I don't like being the secret girlfriend, and I don't think anyone does"

"I see" She said and then left, I sighed throwing my pillow across the room. That's was it, I had lost someone I loved right, I had lost a best friend, and I was so angry. This wasn't my fault, I didn't see why he was over-reacting, I should be the one leaving.

It really takes a hit on you, someone wouldn't risk their social status to be with you. That's low- that's really low. I thought Alek was so much more than that. Guess not, he'd be back soon but I didn't want to see his face around. Ever.

Define hurt, and times that by ten. It wouldn't help to just lay in this bed for the rest of my life- and I wasn't going to do one of those months of depressed girl acts. I had to get out of here with Amy. "Amy, road trip" I said into my phone and she agreed happily saying she'd be there in ten minutes. I washed, and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black bulky belt around the waist. I walked downstairs, ignored my school bag and opened the door running out to see Amy just pulling up.

"Hey" She said taking my outfit in "Better?" I shrugged and got in the passenger seat.

"6 hours to L.A. with minimum pit stops" I informed her, she just giggled and started to speed off down the street "My mom will freak out"

"What about Valentina and Jasmine?" I didn't really care at the moment, A song I liked was on and I was going to live it up and have the best day possible today in L.A.

_"Cutting through the darkest night of my two headlights, trying keep it clear but I'm losing it here to the twilight" _We sung together, I loved this song.

* * *

><p>"Ahh the sun light" Amy said as we got out of her car, looking around at the beauty in front of us. This was our get away for most things, we'd come home late and they'd just know where we were. Until then, I'd be free of my problems. I'd be free of guys, we talked about going to the beaches maybe, or looking at the famous graves of stars but we never did either, we just walked around the streets hoping we didn't get lost. While talking a ran into someone, looking up I thought I'd seen a God maybe.<p>

Looking up, I'd thought I seen a cat eyed fool who took me in with a smile "Hello" He said to me and Amy.

"Chloe" I said holding out out my hand, he proudly shook it and then started gushing about how he knew the Uniter would show up here eventually, Amy forced me to accept the coffee he was offering both of us. She mouthed about him being cute as we walked into a coffee shop, I knew why I was here. To forget about a certain mai- but it was so hard when I was looking at someone that I could see myself with.

"I'm excited" He admitted "How long are you here for?"

"Not long, just a random visit" I laughed "with my best friend Amy" He smiled at Amy who probably melted, I just looked at him trying to understand what was going on right now.

"This may seem forward but would you like to go out sometime?" it was very forward, but it was good. He handed me a card with his number on it.

"Yeah, that would be nice. You know where to find me I assume?" I said with a smile and then grabbed my cup of coffee and pulled Amy out of there.

"You so have a date!" Amy squealed like always, "Wow!" we wander the streets looking for Amy's car for a long time, when we found her car with got in and started our drive back. She took the card I had in my hand and programed it into my phone. Skater Boy started playing and Amy was singing it at the top of her lungs, I tried to take a nap after our quick visit in a peaceful world.

It was really dark outside when Amy dropped me off, My mom's car in the drive-way and the dream I had haunting me. I had dreamt about my dad, it was so hard to think about him most of the time. "Thanks Amy for getting me out of my head"

"Any time biotch" She grinned "Call that guy TONIGHT!" She said as she drove off. I walked inside to see my mom not alone, but with Valentina in the room with her. Why was Valentina in my house? Great.

"Chloe!" My mom yelled hugging me, I still had my coffee cup and card in my hand. She took both, "Who's Johnston?" Valentina's eyes narrowed.

"A friend in L.A." I said feeling Valentina's glare, "Yeah I skipped school and went to L.A. with Amy today, Sorry I skipped out on that meeting we had Valentina" Meeting meaning Training.

"I was worried" Valentina stated "but I guess you were safe today" I had a feeling this mai would be in my room by the time I got upstairs. She walked out of my house, and only I could hear her soft foot-steps re-entering the house.

"I'm glad you're O.K., We'll talk about this later" My mom said in a sigh walking up the stairs ahead of me, she was in her pajamas and looked like she was really tired. I told her goodnight and then walked in my room. Valentina was going through my journal.

"That was stupid" She told me, looking up from my things "I should be happy that you're safe and everything but I'm worried that this is going to be reoccuring"

"Reoccuring how?" I looked around my room, did she think I was going to be running away or something? Because that's not my plan.

"I understand that Alek hurt your feelings but-" I cut her off with my hands.

"This isn't about _Alek _anymore" I lied "This is about me, just me and my life and I can do what I want with it. I get the part where this is no longer my life to live. That was very clear, but I'm going to unite my human life with my mai life"

"I guess me being here isn't going to change anything then" She looked displeased "I just wish you would've told me where you were"

"I was safe, and I was a little angry you're right." I tried to think of a better way to say it "Alek hurt my feelings, and was the main reason Amy and I went off but I met someone"

"Johnston is a nice boy" She commented and jumped out my window for the night. I called Johnston after that had we had a three hour conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Months Later**

I hadn't seen him in months, Alek. The name still felt wrong coming from my mouth- like maybe a posion or something. I stood in front of the mirror wall hands on the white dress I was wearing. "I still love this one" I told Jasmine who didn't have any excuses for Alek's disappearence. We had somehow moved past the missing mai, and gone on to happier things. Things like a wedding, _my_ wedding. Johnston and I had moved pretty fast, but kept up with tradition all the same. Marriage was hard to swallow, but it wasn't an option with me. Being the Uniter caused problems, and if I didn't wed soon enough armies of mai males would be outside my window and I would have myown reality T.V. show. (That's a joke)

A lot had happened in the seven months, a lot more than the seven months before it and a lot less than I wanted. I guess I knew how my mom felt now, I couldn't help but feel so angry that I would never know where Alek was in this world. He could be a state over or seas away, I still wouldn't know. Brian had died of an attack wound, I had gone to his funeral actually, I was the only one that went to it. He had joined forces with us at the last minute and people had rumored he was a double spy. I didn't have time for rumors, he saved Amy's life once for me. That ensured a good person some where. In my book, he had died a trustful friend and that was it. He got over his love for me when another girl came along and I was grateful for that. Though, she had only cared about the money. Amy and Paul had split for a good two months and then gotten back together in time for me to proposed to. Paul never really got over Alek either, and sometimes he was the only one I had to be sympathetic with. Valentina gladly accepted to joining of two PRIDES and so had everyone else that I knew of. My mother found out my little secret through a few late nights and slips of words out of Johnston's mouth.

I didn't know why I found this all so bitter-sweet, _Because you wish it was him, _I thought to myself as I exhaled. This felt like more than a job any ways. I loved Johnston, Okay. I loved him with parts of my heart but the other parts were reserved for that good friend I had lost. I don't know how many un-answered messages I sent him. I didn't know how many times I had called him late at night because he crossed my mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasmine asked me as I faced her, I felt the heat rise on my face.

"Bridesmaid dresses" I lied and stepped back into the dressing room taking off that dress and hanging it up. I had only a few days until I was no longer Chloe King. It was like a montage going through my head of 'Hey, King' or 'Funny King's and I was more than upset about giving up that name. I walked out wearing my normal clothes and looked at Jasmine, she was holding up all these crazy dresses.

"I like the bridesmaid dresses" Jasmine said, "They're blue and stylish"

"I'm just thinking about how they'll play out with everything" I faked a laugh and then walked out the door with Jasmine by my side. I wished Amy had come with me, but she had some kind of paper due.

"It'll be amazing" She promised as we got in her car, in the back of my mind I was excited. Maybe once I was married I could get that smug british mai out of my head. I could move on finally.

"I need to go see Paul" I told her, _I need to cry or I need to talk about how I've been feeling lately so he can tell me the facts. _

"You've been spending a lot of time with Paul lately"

"Just trying to keep my human friends close" I smiled, "Making sure he doesn't ask any embarrassing questions ya know?"

"Please do, I swear he asked me the other day if we kept the litter-box in the laundry room or in our bedrooms" She pulled up to the little house, I got out of the car and waved goodbye. I walked up to Paul's room.

"Paul" I said in a teary voice "I don't think I can do this"

"It's not about love, it's about business think of it that way" He said nose in a comic book "I'm not being unsympathetic it's just that seems to be the best idea"

I contemplated what he was saying, treat this like a deal, not like an actual marriage and lie my way through laugh. Sounds political. "I'm getting married Paul, married. It's not like I'm shaking hands with the guy this is for life and WHO knows what he'll want honey-moon night" Stressing about it Paul put his arm around my shoulder "I wish I hadn't of said those things to him"

"It was his choice to walk away"

"How come I feel like everyone knows something I don't" I put my head in my hands letting my hair fall over them, I waited for an answer but didn't hear it. "I feel like my mom"

"Waiting without a word, Chloe... I think it's time to move on" Had Paul moved on? Had he forgotten about Alek himself like everyone seemed to forget that he was a big part of this life I lived. Like he hadn't sat in the pouring rain for me and like he hadn't kissed me, like we hadn't laughed together or made inside jokes together. Watched movies and thrown snacks at each other. _Like I never loved him._

Cause that's what happened, he went away and I fell more in love with his memory and what the good times were. I fell in love with what he had done for me and I fell in love with his hair, and his smile- the way I would surf through my contacts looking for someone to text when I was bored and hesitate over his disconnected number and that picture.

"I think it's time for me to go" I said making that quick visit the final for the week. I had to do this, I couldn't avoid getting married. It was my job. I could avoid the feelings and sleeping with that guy. Say it's some kind of thing I promised myself.

Johnston had a sweet smile, and a good heart but wandering eyes that were hard to ignore. I wish he'd just sleep with someone else or have me catch him with someone else so I could call this off and then try to move on but it wasn't like that in the real world. Can't always have what I want, and what I wanted was Alek.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the figure standing behind me in the mirror. I thought I was looking at a ghost, but the smile was the same to an extent that I couldn't describe "What are you doing here?" I asked turning around, I wasn't being rude but it was a little too late for him to show up.

No response, now I was just getting pissed. I asked my question again and he still just looked at me with. "I came here to walk my baby girl down the aisle" He said but I knew him way too well to know that's why he was here.

"I'm not going to ask any questions but I'll go with this" I read his emotions, they were full of readiness that didn't fit this scenario. It was more battle ready, than walk you're daughter down the aisle ready. "It's time"

"Oh, yes it is" He said grabbing my arm in his, locked up we walked. This was going to give my mom a heart attack, the open doors were the signal for us at the moment. I was prepared for anything he threw at me. The music started to play as we came into view. We started doing that stupid walk, this was slow and painful. "Chloe, when I say run- get out of here. These people aren't who you think they are"

"Johnston?" I asked looking at him- he just nodded secretively "Thank God, can I go now?"

"I thought you were in love with him?" He asked pausing a little in the walk, I snorted people were probably thinking I was drunk. My mom was teary eyed looking at both of us. "Get ready" I kicked my shoes off under my dress."Run" I turned on my heels and took off with my dad by my side. He hit the church doors before I did, and then took the opposite direction of me. I knew I'd see him again but until then I was going for what my instincts and I hoped Baset was telling me to do.

I ran into my house throwing the clothes off and then pounding upstairs throwing on some folded clothes of mine. Taking the rest and putting them in my school bag. I rushed downstairs grabbing my car keys and then heading to the beauty- I wasn't the only one in the car though.

"Miss me?" His smug ass commented, "Of course you did" Way for all the guys that disappeared to come back into my life. I loved it. I took his face in my pulling him to me. An abrupt knock on the window made us both jump.

"Come on!" My dad said opening the back seat door "Alek what part of don't get distracted did you not understand?"

"Hey! She kissed me!" Alek said putting his hands up in defense.

"Chloe drive" My dad demanded, suddenly I was driving like Amy. Looking behind me for a quick second and then praying I wouldn't hit I was going the opposite direction of San Francisco.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at my GPS, I thought about Jasmine, Paul and Amy- my mom for a second. Then turned to both of these idiots in my car "Are they safe?"

"They'll be fine, you're who they want" Alek said in a carefree tone. How was this happening to me "You looked _very _good in that wedding dress"

"Stop hitting on my daughter, thank you. I realize unfinished business is a rising but right now-"

"You both have a lot of explaining to do" I said like a natural woman would.


End file.
